Don't catch falling girls
by zamboomafu
Summary: Um, 1st story here. This is not a one shot. I cant write summaries. So, just read to find out. Idea is by me, characters not mine. This won't have any of the new characters like: Dio, Zero, Ley, and maybe no Jin. and plz tell me what the ratings mean.


It was another normal day. I quickly got up without a sound and walked out leisurely. It was 6 AM, I had lots of time. I got up at this hour every day but it didn't bother me, I liked the cool morning feeling, and not many people were around. I looked back at the poor shelter I built last night, If it had rained I would have been done for. I sighed. 'It's not like I'll be staying here for long', i murmured and started at a slow paced walk into town. I usually ended up moving from town to town when the townsfolk finally realize who I am, there isn't any place that wouldn't know my face, the face of a killer. I was apparently a murderer for most of my life, and before it, I don't even remember. Actually, I barely remember being a killer. I guess you could say I was like a puppet to the one who framed me. I always overhear talk about the dark queen who likes to take young children as sacrifices. She and her accomplice, a boy so much like me, often raided villages. A bitter story, especially to me, for I realized a few days ago before I moved to this town that I was the killer. I always had to be on the run, people would chase me with sharp weapons and fire, I hadn't even known why at first, nobody told me, and nobody pities for a killer. It's been about 2 weeks since I woke up, I had been covered in blood but no wounds, I had felt very dizzy though. It was raining hard but I found shelter under a roof, the roof of an errie castle. After hearing a few high pitched screams and some battle gong on inside, I ran away. And now, I'm here in silver cross town.

I passed a few closed stores and went straight down to the pier to the fishing boats. It was now the dawning of winter and luckily, the weather was the perfect chance to steal breakfast during dark mornings. I swiftly moved around half sleeping old fishermen who had woken up even earlier than me. I moved as quietly as I could to their morning catch, a big bucket with live fish, squirming to escape. I smiled; today's catch looked very promising. Just then, a bright light shone from the sky and poured its great gift of vision right over the shadow I was hiding in. These people had a lighthouse and luck just had to make it shine on me.

"The hell?" a rough voice raged. Obviously, they weren't very happy. I ran as fast as I could with the one biggest fish I had snagged, angry men on my tail. I quickly tucked the fish in my pocket, shuddering. One of the men chasing me threw a sharp spear like weapon at me, but I dodged it. Or well, I thought I did, for the sharp but invisible line it was attached to grazed my shoulder. I felt the pain but kept running, it felt like this happened before, for I could block out the pain and focus like this wasn't my own body and I didn't care about it. I felt the wind race past my ears and realized how fast I was running. Whoever the dark queen was, she'd turned me into a murdering demon. I felt hot tears streaming down and then quickly falling far behind from me within a second. I ran, without really seeing where I was going, and didn't stop until I stood in front of a small shop. I wasn't breathless, I knew could have kept it up for much, much, longer. I sighed and started walking. I asked a few people for the time and finally when one of them answered, It was 8:30. I noted the brightness and told myself I was an idiot. After bandaging myself with a cloth scrap I found, I went back to my camp and made a fire to eat.

At about 12:00, I was wandering through the town, looking for people to pickpocket from. That's when a rich lady was spotted. I swiftly made my way to her and smirked slightly as I found a fat purse. I ducked into the crowd and covered my face with my cap, just to be sure. I was tall and lean, unfitting for a thief, but nevertheless I was excellent at what I did. I had been extra lucky that day for my target had been a very, very rich lady, and a careless one at that. Quietly celebrating, I bought a piece of sweet pastry and went to a quiet hill with a stream, at the very edge of town. I ate it quietly, and watched the scenery. I sighed, how much longer would I live like this? I wanted to atone for my sins but all I could do was pickpocket from anyone who comes my way. I sighed and sunk my head into my arms. I felt it natural to live an almost auto-matic, never changing life, but I was also scared that this may be the only way to live for me. I thought about myself as a hero, protecting people.

I scoffed, "like that would ever-" I heard a high pitched scream. I stood up in alarm and looked around, my daggers at the ready. "iieeeeeeee-" It came again, and this time closer, I realized which direction it had come from and looked up to find someone falling, "Wha-" I blurted as I ran to catch the person.

"argh.." I groaned and looked down at the unconscious girl who had ever so graciously fallen on me. Well, I suppose it was my fault for trying to catch her. "..." I looked down at her. She looked very frail, too frail to fall out of the sky. She had pale skin and downy violet hair, in a very short cut, coming to the length of her mouth. Her clothes looked almost like she was prepared for an attack, a long cloak covered her shoulders and she wore knee pads, breastplate and shoulder pads. I sighed and picked her up, she was very light. I put her down as carefully as I could and watched her, until-

"Hey," she opened her big violet eyes and beamed at me.

"Uh," I replied, a little unknowing of what to say.

"Oh!" she bolted up and clasped my hands, "you're the boy! You're Lass!" She smiled, looking like she found something important.

"Um, I'm not a girl..." I muttered, and she laughed and rolled around on the grass.

"No, no, your NAME!" she smiled after she recomposed.

"How do you know what my name is? I dont even know it..." I sighed and looked away. I must have been having a crazy dream, that for some reason, I didn't want to wake from.

"Well, Kaze'aze told me. Maybe you're more familiar with the name 'dark queen'? Her expression became a bit more serious and grim.

I sat up straight and quickly bolted away, running as fast as I could to the direction of the next town.

"wait-!" She called, she sounded so distant. I was glad.

"WAIT I SAID!" Suddenly, she was right behind me. She grabbed my arm and stopped me on 1 try, her feet digging at the ground. "My god, you're fast." She smiled. "As I was saying-" But I didn't give her time to say the rest, I slashed at her face and struck her in the heart. When I pulled out my dagger, I found only her cloak.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh..?" I heard her voice, well, more like it echoed like it was inside my very head.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and sliced thin air. I heard a few giggles and I was whacked straight in the face with a hard pole.

"I'll go easy on you." She sighed, sounding a little bored. I boiled inside, but i calmly got up and ignored the pain on my face. I was serious now. I raced towards her like lightning and clashed weapons with her, she blocked, a little surprised.

"So you can fight without kaze'aze after all!" She smirked, but I could feel her more alert. I smirked as well, grabbing onto her rod, I easily heaved up and threw her, slamming her body to the ground, but again, she was gone, thought It didn't matter. I knew where she was. I spun around with a kick to her stomach and grabbed her neck, and clenched my fist. I felt like I lost control as I didn't hold back a bit and punched with all I could, again and again. But I guess she wasn't a weak fragile girl like she appears, for she grabbed my arm and sent a small shock into it, I didn't let go. She then leaned back and tripped me with her feet and momentum then swiftly moved back a few meters in a single jump, wiping her nosebleed on her sleeve. I gave her a cold stare, It should have been impossible to do what she had done, a jump of at least a few meters in that situation? She shouldn't even be able to jump so far while running. She smiled, like she had never saw my glare, "You're good." I took no heed, I needed to beat her. I decided to end this quick and raced towards her. I quickly grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her, tying them together with a fishing line I kept in my pocket, then kicked her forward, stepping on her back but pulling back her hair. I put my dagger at her throat, a red liquid slowly trickled down her slender neck from the sharp cut of my knife. I smirked. "Who sent you?" I asked, as threatening as I could.

"Nobody. I came on my own will." She replied, and suddenly, I was on the ground and she was above me, we had swapped places. I was shocked, I couldn't say a word. I was stunned.

"So, how was it? Am I any good?" She smiled and let me go. straightened into a sitting position and sighed, "Fine, say what you have to say, I'll listen." She grinned and sat in front of me. I saw that she was full of wounds, her face was bleeding and bruised, and she was hugging her arm and ribs. I frowned, I hadn't been hurt, nothing was broken. She HAD gone easy on me. "Don't worry about me, I can barely feel a thing. Now, let me start." She seemed pretty urgent so I just shut up. I guess it wasn't that bad.

"I'm a member of a rebellion group called Grand Chase that fights for the people that aren't royalty or noble. About 2 weeks ago, me and 2 others went to fight against Kaze'aze but she escaped. Good thing is, she released you, because your body was on the brink fo death."

"Wait how come I was fine when I woke?" I demanded, this wasn't making any sense.

"I healed you. Like this." Next thing I saw was a blinding flash and the purple haired girl was normal, like the fight never happened, all her wounds gone. I stared, open mouthed. She smiled a bit.

"Anyways, we came to look for you right after, but you were gone. So I've been looking for you these past days, but just now, my broom broke. I thought I would have died!" She grinned wide. "And I was hoping, you would join the Grand Chase when I found you. So there you have it. What do you think?" I was a bit dumbfounded.

"Wait, I'm a murderer! Kaze'aze's doll! You still want me to help you? Are you an IDIOT?" I was confused, but she only smiled.

"What's wrong with being possessed by Kaze'aze? It's not you who did those things. You aren't cursed, I'm fine aren't I?" I stared at her weirdly. She clasped my hand and looked at me directly in the eyes. "So what'd you say? We need new members, and you must want to help people, don't you?"

"Well, I-... I'll join." I smiled. I was happy. I would be able to live a different life. This would be my new start.


End file.
